Jade and Peridot
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: Peridot was genral Jade's sentry and the only one she could talk to, when yellow diamond tells her what she has done to destrio the three gems going to earth Jade and a few good hearted gems leave home world, to fight for earth. And to have Jade and Peridot back together.
1. Chapter 1

"Yellow Diamond, may I ask were my sentry Peridot has gone"? I asked. Yellow Diamond looked at and spoke calmly and un emotionally "Peridot was failing her job to start the warp pads so I sent her to earth with Jasper and that gem from the old wars, Lapis Lazuli, to be trapped on earth with the Gem's that betrayed home world, you will be assigned a new Peridot for you're sentry general Jade, is that all"?

"Yes Yellow Diamond, that is all" I walked off to my home on home world my house that was a mixture of technology and simple times, surrounded by a purple bushed and flowered garden that has gem looking butterflies. I walked up to my gates were Peridot would be, my Peridot….. She was more than my sentry, general Rose Quartz told me about her pearl all the time and… just thinking of that got me to know Peridot, and after a while I grew attached to her.

I went into my home and looked in the mirror, 'I am general Jade' I thought to myself, I wasn't very tall in fact I was an inch or two shorter than Peridot my light purple hair in two low braids draped over my shoulders, my skin color was a light green, while my attire was a long summer dress you could only see my heels my dress was bright green with bright purple trim and waist ribbon with wide straps over my shoulders with my bright purple slippers that had straps around my ankles, and at the center of my being, my gem-

A bright green Jade…..

Something didn't feel right, I usually have a calm, emotional nature but now… I only feel empty and determined. I have decided, I am going to leave home forever to stay with Peridot, I won't be able to come back, I'll bring the good hearted gems from my army, I will also protect earth, and I will get away from Home World that betrayed me, us….. Everyone.

 _ **Were did I come up for her 'home'? - I looked up that Jade can often be carved into butterflies for a symbol of love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Onyx, Moonstone, Blue Quartz, and Agate. There the only ones that came with me, now we leave…

 _ **AGATE'S POV**_

We're leaving for good and I don't care, I have no friends here, and everyone thinks I'm to small for anything, I'll show them, I'm two feet tall, I have bright orange skin with dark orange back length hair and my cloths, I'm wearing Dark orange- ish, brown tee- shirt and pants, my shirt has v neck that's frilly and bright orange like my shoes my gem is on my hand a normal dark orange.

We all snuck pass the ship's sentry guards, and on too a hand ship and this Moonstone started it up.

 _ **MOONSTONE'S POV**_

I started up the ship and we left as quickly as possible, it's going to take days before we arrive on earth but as long as I'm with my Blue Quartz, I don't care.

I got off the controls. "Alright a few days until we arrive on Earth, I suggest we all chose are quarters" I said.

I am three feet and five inches tall, I have medium blue hair with gray/ white skin in a pure white Greek/ Roman dress with one shoulder strap and it cut up the bottom to my knee with white sandals, my gem was were my right eye would be, I may be like a Cyclops but my vision is far grater than most.

Everybody left to a finger room except for my beloved Blue Quartz.

 _ **BLUE QUARTZ'S POV**_

I stayed and waited for my Moonstone, she had that strong, determined, trustworthy personality that made a shy, quiet gem like me feel strong and brave.

We…. Herd of this news of going to Earth and quickly accepted, we have knowledge of a fusion named Garnet made up of are old friends, Ruby and Sapphire. Or so we believe, the other reason is that we want to be a fusion, we can be together for very long periods of time, but we rarely do because we're afraid of what home world might do to them, separate us? Or even worse, forcefully fuse us together, to make us forget who we really are.

I'd like to be myself every now and then, so I can see my beloved Moonstone's face, sometimes I wonder how a beautiful Gem like her want to be around someone like me I'm, inches shorter than her with light blue skin and bright blue ice shiny hair, I wear a jumpsuit that's a dark blue almost purple with black triangles on my knees, elbows and a pulled out black coaler, and me- my gem is wear humans would call there bellybutton.

I was in the wars with Rose Quartz, I was captured and they made me work for home world again, but with kind general, Jade.

Moonstone walked up to me and gave me a hug, I embraced her back and she said "Which room should we get? I know there would be one empty room but… I can't leave you" Yeah I know I said brave and tough but when it came to expressing feelings that's a different story.

"Well, let's see what rooms they had picked first" I replied with a smile.

She nodded back with a grin and we raced over to the controls again and checked the video surveillance. Agate was in the tip of the pinkie, Onyx was in the thumb, and Jade was in the index finger. "How about that one" I asked pointing to the room that's in the ring finger.

She grinned, "Alright! Let's go!" and with that we ran to are room.

 _ **ONYX'S POV**_

I settled down into my room I sat on my surprising soft bed, and stretched. Gems may not need sleep but that doesn't mean we can't, besides it's nice to be relaxed and dream of nice things.

I realized I'm the tallest Gem here; I'm six feet tall with medium black hair that swirls in to what humans call a Sinnamon bun my hair covered my ears but stayed behind me, I wear a white gown that covered my feet with inch wide straps that had long baggy see through medium gray sleeves, I have a small black belt that had the medium gray short frill all around it I had a low back coaler with my Gem on my throat.

Finally I'm leaving Home world for a place of natural beauty instead of technology every ware, do get me wrong it's nice but, I miss the times wear every thing is peaceful and the smell flowers in the air! It was so calm and relaxing. I can't wait for Earth.

 _ **IN THE CELL HALL**_

In one particular cell there was poofed Gem on the floor.

 _ **Wow, so how did I do? Good? Bad? Who's the gem in the cell? What's Moonstone's and Blue Quartz's fusion? Well I wont keep you guessing for long, lets see if you all can guess it, if you can guess the gem poofed or there fusion I'll give you a shout out!**_

 _ **Were did I get the idea for Moonstone?- Well Moonstone's were used by Greeks and Romans, Romans believed it gave the wearer great eye sight thus her grater eye sight, while Greeks believed it turned the wearer invisible, which I'll tell you is one of her powers.**_

 _ **Why Blue Quartz? - Because I love all Quartz so pretty and because I want Steven to see that he isn't the only Quartz.**_

 _ **Why Onyx's personality?- It is known that Onyx's have calming qualities in them.**_

 _ **What's with Agate?- Agate is one of the most protective gems in history, mostly used in armor, and Agate may be a little pushy and hold a little temper, well that's because Agate is in the same section as Ruby's often associated with fire and molten rock.**_

 _ **Why is the couple Moonstone and Blue Quartz?- well most Moonstones have this blue shine to it and because Blue Quartz personality is shy, Moonstone's are know to reflect one's true self so she know what she's feeling, she knows how everyone feels and there emotional outcomes, thus since they know this they are closer together.**_


End file.
